


Sensible

by Elennare



Category: Swallows and Amazons - Arthur Ransome
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On questions of milk and drinking water and getting able seamen to bed in proper time, Susan was the one the natives trusted."(Pigeon Post)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensible

**Author's Note:**

> Edited in GIMP. Images are from the 1974 "Swallows and Amazons" movie, quote from "Brick by Boring Brick" by Paramore. Made for the "Self-portrait" challenge at fan_flashworks.


End file.
